Testing Pages
by TheNewMissNoOne
Summary: Something is wrong with Kurt Hummel, that much they know. Also, him and Blaine have been completely ignoring each other since the school year began. What happened to the inseparable pair they used to know? Well, they fell in love. AU
1. The Prologue

**This is my second (and hopefully final!) attempt at making Klaine. I have great confidence in this one, though I probably won't be updating much because of schoolwork, but I really think I have the enthusiasm to really finish this. Please bear with me, my busy schedule, and my super confusing feelings. Also, I haven't been in fanficdom in a looooong time. I kind of miss it, really. Guys, please take note that I really put a lot of emotion into this. I'm still quite unsure if I'm comfortable with it, but I know that expressing myself through writing will help me with what I am going through. **

* * *

><p>To be basic, Kurt pities the profile he sees staring back at him every time he looks in the mirror. What used to be his confident smile is now just a frank displacement on his lips, only rarely does it manage to come out again. His ocean-like eyes that once sparkled with sheer happiness had lost their touch. It was amazing how much Kurt Hummel has changed in a span of only a few months, but it was quite possible. Never able to resist the sigh that threatens to escape his lips, he picked up his bag to get ready for school.<p>

Perhaps it was not enough that Kurt finished the last school year with grades that would certainly challenge universities, not enough that his father remarried a wonderful woman whom he loves and could always count on, and not enough that their family business was growing and he was beginning to notice the steady stream of opulent items they were suddenly able to purchase. He was still unhappy.

As conceited as that sounded (and mind you, Kurt was very much aware of that), I highly recommend you hear the whole story first before you judge him. This story, while still unfinished and quite painful to reiterate, holds as much emotion as you could possibly find in someone being overly-dramatic in a place like Lima, Ohio. However, before we begin, there are a few points that should be remembered: First, Kurt was gay. That much he was sure of. He was out and proud to everyone, in spite of what society dictates. Second, even though there were bullies that threaten to faze him on a daily basis, Kurt was happy and pretty much considered that he had a perfect life. And third, before any of this bullshit ever took place, Blaine Anderson was his very best friend.

This is the tragic love story of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, or at least, as tragic as you can find in someone being overly-dramatic in a place like Lima, Ohio.


	2. Amiable

**I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better first chapter. This isn't as good as any of my other works, I admit. My mind's such a mess right now, so it mirrors in my writing. I hope to still satisfy you readers, though. **

**I'm about to go to bed now. I hope to wake up to lots of wonderful responses from wonderful people like you!**

**Oh well, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>The first time Kurt and Blaine met, they were in their freshman year of high school. Blaine had just moved from another state and is pretty much new to Lima. Never mind their freshmen year, however. They had only a couple of classes together and didn't really have any interaction whatsoever. Looking back on it, Kurt finds it very amusing how he couldn't remember a single thing about Blaine back in their freshman year when in their sophomore year, he meant everything to him.<em>

_Besides, Kurt was in love with Finn Hudson, potential football quarterback, right?_

_Everything was about Finn at the time. Kurt was definitely head-over-heels in love with him. Never mind the fact that there's little to no chance that he's on his team and he's dating the hottest girl in school, Kurt was drawn into his goofy smile and athletic build and the tiny gestures of protection he makes whenever the other football players bully Kurt. _

_Bullying was another problem for him, but he couldn't say he didn't expect them when he came out of the closet. Slushie facials and dumpster sessions were a routine for him, even doubled when he joined McKinley High's glee club, the New Directions. But however the bullies threaten him and beat him up, he couldn't bring himself to quit New Directions. There he met friends who can relate with what he's going through and was able to truly showcase his talents (at least, when Rachel wasn't hogging the spotlight). It was there he first felt like he could be at ease, where he didn't have to hide his homosexuality and didn't have to feel skittish and watch out for red letterman jackets coming to get him at every corner he turns. At glee club, he can be himself. He can be a star._

_Kurt and Finn somewhat became friends towards the end of the year. It started when he saved the former from another dumpster session._

_"Hey, man, you okay?" the tall man asked._

_"Yeah, I guess," Kurt answered, afraid to look him in the eye. He was blushing profusely now and he prayed to whatever deity existed that his hair was still perfect._

_"Sorry about that. You know how Puck gets when he fails Spanish," Finn gave a small smile. "I'm Finn Hudson, by the way-"_

_"I know who you are." Kurt didn't mean it to sound rude, he just thought that it would be obvious already. _Everybody_ knew who Finn Hudson was. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."_

_They shook hands._

_"So where were you supposed to be heading before they threw you in?" Finn asked._

_"Oh, I was just heading over to glee club."_

_"Is that some kind of sport?"_

_At this, Kurt looked up at the man and straight into his eyes and laughed._

_"No, Finn. In glee club, we do not throw balls at each other and hope it doesn't hit our nuts. We sing." Kurt smiled wide. He has a nice smile, Finn noticed._

_"Oh. That's kind of cool. Can I come with?"_

_Kurt's eyes widened, surprised at his request, but said yes._

_When the two arrived in the choir room, the others were, needless to say, surprised. Nevertheless, they all welcomed Finn warmly and discovered his talent in music and were absolutely delighted. Over the next few months, they had jamming session after jamming session. They invited Finn to come join their club in the next school year and Finn gladly agreed._

_Kurt began to find new hope in his life. He and Finn were having more opportunities to spend time together. And even though he knew that the chances of them being in a romantic relationship was far, he was still content with being there for him, as a best friend._

_It was Kurt who made Finn see that Quinn was only using him for her popularity. It was Kurt who comforted Finn in the brief moment that they all thought Quinn was pregnant (it turned out to be a hoax to get Finn back. What was going on in that crazy lady's head, Kurt does not want to know). And it was Kurt who taught Finn lessons not only in the academic field (Finn's grades augmented heavily after they met, much to the delight of his mother) but also lessons in life in times that it gets too crazy for Finn to understand._

_It came to the point that the whole school started noticing the considerable amount of time they spent with each other. The pushing point was when both of them were thrown into the dumpster and the jocks spray painted a heart into it. _

_"Ew, this is gross," said Finn, scrunching his nose while picking out a banana peel from his shoulder. "I can't stand this anymore!" He banged the side with his fist. The loud sound shocked Kurt and it made him very scared of his best friend._

_"Finn, I know it's hard. Trust me. I go through this every single day. All of us at glee club do and it-"_

_"But I'm not like you!" Finn raised his voice now, eyes wild with fury. "I'm a football player. I'm supposed to be the bully, not the bullied! They should treat me with respect but now all they think of me is some kind of homo explosion fairy or something!"_

_"Finn, please calm down. Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Kurt pleaded._

_"No," Finn said harshly. "In fact, we would never talk again." And with that, Finn stood up and used his body strength to push open the lid of the dumpster and hopped out, leaving Kurt in the dark, drenched in sweat and on the verge of tears._

There he is. In all his glory.

The adorable mess of curls on top of his head. His thin pink lips that part to reveal slightly mismatched teeth that still managed to look very cute. The hazel eyes that has the power to melt everything they encounter. To this day, no matter how much I deny it, it was _very _obvious that I was still in love with Blaine Everett Anderson. In spite of the placement of events right now, there was still no denying how my heart skips a beat when I hear his voice utter a few words that were very rarely directed to me. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, man. How're you holding up?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see the concerned look of my best friend slash stepbrother, Finn Hudson. "We don't have to eat here, you know. I can tell Burt the waitresses put spit in people's food so we can go somewhere else."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. As serious as Finn tries to be, he still never fails to give me a bit of comic relief.

"I'm fine, Finn. Really. I see him at school everyday. How can this restaurant encounter be any different?" I reassured him.

"A-alright. Let's go get our drinks then," Finn said, though I knew he could see right through my statement. He just knew me that well.

"You don't need to worry about me, okay?" I told Finn as we approached our table with our trays of the food we ordered. Dad and Carole's eyes lightened up at the sight of the food. While we were out of earshot, I took the opportunity to continue talking. "This is supposed to be a special day. I'm not gonna ruin it for dad because of my infinitesimal problems, okay?" Kurt smiled at him as he took his seat.

"Infitsimol-wha?" Finn might as well have had question marks instead of pupils.

"Happy first anniversary to the two of you," I said with a smile and kissed Burt and Carole on the cheeks. "I'm just so happy for you guys."

Carole had tears in her eyes. "Aww, Kurt! You're just the most adorable thing. Come here!" She pulled me in a big hug. I held on and inhaled. For a moment, I swore I could sense the presence of Elizabeth Hummel.

A few tables away, Blaine was eating with his mother, all the more reason to stay away. I knew very well Mrs. Anderson wasn't quite very fond of me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Finn's moaning.

"Wow, this burger is _good_. We should eat at this diner more often," he said, his words barely coherent.

"Finn, honey, don't talk while your mouth is full, okay?" said Carole, tossing a crumpled piece of tissue at her son, causing the whole table to laugh hysterically.

"I'm glad you like it. I chose only the best-under a budget, that is," I said coyly, making everyone laugh once again.

Burt smiled in content before taking a bite of his steak. "I like this. I like us being together. It feels like nothing can bring me down."

"That steak might if you don't stop chowing it down like a pig," said Carole and us boys burst into tears.

I had to admit, this _was_ nice. I can't remember the last time I was this happy with my family. Normally at family gatherings, I was too busy checking my phone for texts from him and desperate to find some sort of computer so I could Skype with him or something. Everything's so painfully different now.

Against my will, I snuck one last glance at his table. He was having an animated staring contest with his salad. He didn't even look at me, didn't even notice my eyes boring into the back of his head, wasn't even aware that we were even in the same room anymore. Why am I not surprised?

"Hey, isn't that Blaine?" I heard my dad say. Finn and I snapped our heads to him, panic smeared on our faces.

"Yeah, it is!" Carole said. "Oh, let him come over, Kurt, it's been so long since we've seen him!"

"Uhh, Carole, I really don't think that's a good idea," I began to say.

"Mom, let's just finish our food. Blaine looks a bit busy right now," Finn saved me, magically.

"Oh. Okay." Carole shrugged and continued with her tomato soup.

"Are you okay?" I heard Finn whisper to me.

"Yeah, fine." I plastered on a big smile. "Let's just keep on celebrating, shall we?"


	3. Accolade

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the slow update. I've been very busy with school and everything. I try, though. I know the writing is flawed and absolutely rushed, but I'm still getting used to writing this kind of point of view. I hope you guys would help me with it and be patient with my shortcomings.**

* * *

><p><em>The reason why Kurt and Blaine became close friends in the first place was because of glee club. Kurt was a sophomore, and so was Blaine. The two had been interested in joining New Directions, and were immediately accepted. Both had great talent and a gleaming ambition to be involved in the music industry someday. Kurt was drawn into him the moment he sung "Somewhere Only We Know" in front of the whole club. He had to admit that the kid's very much talented. He's also pretty easy on the eyes. He's also pretty much straight. There's no way in hell he could be gay, right? He was in the football team, like Finn. He was a kicker. But unlike the other guys in the team, he didn't have an aura that intimidated the other people. He was just quiet and reserved, preferring to stay in the corner of the room in every glee club meeting and never standing out in any football game. It's just the way he liked it.<em>

_That, of course, made Kurt want to get to know him even more._

_The one time the Kurt ran in late for the meeting, he entered the room to find that the only vacant seat left was the one next to Blaine's. He sat down and laid his bag on the floor. He stretched his legs as Mr. Schuester started droning on and on about their tactics for Sectionals._

_"That is just the most hideous vest I've ever seen him wear. And he has a lot of those," Kurt said, eyes wide as he stared at Mr. Schue's apparel. He heard a snicker beside him._

_"Oh thank god. I thought it was just me," Blaine had said._

_Kurt looked at him with twinkles in his eyes. "Well, I'm impressed. I never expected a man like you to take such notes about fashion."_

_Blaine looked down at his black polo shirt tucked in his red pants. He wore suspenders and a bow tie. A pair of bright pink sunglasses hung at the top of his shirt. For such a reserved character, he did like standing out with his outfits._

_Just like me, Kurt thought._

_"Hey, I happen to like the way I dress. I'm quite offended, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said with a smile._

_Kurt was surprised this man even knew his name._

_"I-I d-didn't mean it like that," he stammered helplessly, taking note of Blaine's hazel eyes that were currently staring at him with an unbroken intensity, "I mean, I, uhm, I like the way you dress too." _

_Kurt blushed intensely. Blaine chuckled._

_"You seem awesome, Kurt," Blaine said, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his hand. Kurt shuddered at the contact and blushed some more._

_"Well, I do try," Kurt said as they smiled at each other._

_"We should hang out sometime."_

_This had taken Kurt aback. Something told him there was definitely something wrong in this picture. Blaine was a straight man. He was definitely off-limits._

_But he couldn't stop himself from hoping._

_"O-okay."_

_The next day, they sat next to each other at glee club again. The same happened the next day. And the day after that._

_Until one arbitrary rainy day, Kurt just realized that he had already fallen in love._

"Kurt? Helloooo? What the hell's happened to him?"

"I think he went to Narnia again. He does that a lot."

There was silence.

"Britt, we've already talked about this. To be able to get into Narnia, you need to get into the wardrobe first."

"Are you sure? Because I've already been there."

"That was my upstairs bathroom."

"Then what was the lion doing in there?"

I lazily opened my eyes to find myself on a chair in the choir room. _Oh crap. _I had dozed off again. I dared pull an all nighter to finish an English report that wasn't due until next week. I didn't know what I was thinking. At the time, I just needed something to distract myself from staying in the ditch of my usual thoughts.

"Oh look! Chuckie's finally awake."

"Running out of nicknames already, Santana?"

"Give me a break, Hummel. I've had a pretty rough night last night."

"Nobody asked about your sex life, Lopez."

"Haha, very funny. Grow up, will you?" Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"Well you're one to talk," I mumbled. The mumbling, however, was interrupted by a pair of arms coming around my neck.

"Kurt! How was Narnia?" Brittany said.

"Hey there, Britt." By now, I'm already used to being confused around Brittany. But she was still much better company than Santana could ever be.

"Get up, Doll Face. Mr. Schue's already told everyone to go to the auditorium. Apparently Trouty Mouth has something he'd like to show in his Bieber jacket."

I stood up wordlessly and went out the door to follow everyone else to their designation.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sam's performance of 'Baby' was actually not that bad. As much as Bieber was considered a bane to my personal playlist, there was something about Sam's confidence and smooth tactics that made him pull off the song.

It reminded me so much of Blaine.

I quickly pushed those thoughts away. I didn't need to get back in there now. I really need to take up a new hobby. I'm starting to get desperate.

I scanned the crowd of Glee kids and once again found myself disappointed with the lack of one member.

He has a reputation to uphold now. He doesn't need me to ruin that for him.

"Hey, Kurt," I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw Finn catching up with me. Ever since he broke up with Rachel for the umpteenth time, we've been spending a deliberately large amount of time together once again.

"Finn, what hobby do you think I should take up?"

"Why do you need a hobby? You're already the busiest man I know."

"Hardly. I barely have enough work to fill my hands," I replied.

"Seriously? Kurt, I saw you working on that paper last night. Also, have you seen yourself lately? You look like hell."

"Thanks, Finn. You look so fabulous too."

"I'm not joking. Look, Kurt, I'm your brother now. And Burt told me that I should look out for you and I'm just really worried about you."

I stopped and faced the taller man. His eyes showed a mixture of different things-confusion, pity and worry, but mostly just confusion.

This man here, the man I thought I was in love with all those years ago, was my best friend and stupid and naive as he may seem, I knew full well that he's able to see right through me.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Not from what I gather. You know it actually helps if you just open up to other people sometimes."

"Finn, I appreciate everything, I really do. But if you think that I'm still wallowed with the depression of what happened with _Blaine_," I couldn't resist the venom seeping through my voice, "Then you're wrong because I've completely moved on." A lie, but I couldn't really care.

"I'm sorry," Finn said. "I guess it's none of my business." Finn averted his eyes from mine and started walking away. "I'll see you at dinner." And then he was gone.

Walking all the way back home, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander a bit. Everything just happened so fast. The memories from my freshman year were still clear and crisp in my mind to this day and I'm already a senior. Was it normal that at the age of seventeen, I felt like a full grown adult now? So much has already happened to me.

Too much.

Perhaps it's the sensation of the wind as it blew down the empty streets and ruining my perfectly coifed hair, but I had the sudden feeling of loneliness. And it was horrible.

Maybe I am a bit overworked.

"Kurtie! How are you? We've missed you! And your Parade bags!"

"I missed you too, Wes. And it's Prada, not Parade."

_"I told you!"_ I heard a muffled voice from the other line. Only these two buffoons would call me at such an ungodly hour.

"Yep. So, how's everyone?" I asked Wes.

"Here at Dalton? Oh, everything's amazing."

_"Everything's crap, Kurt. Totally crap. Like, really really crap."_

"Hi, David," I said into the line.

"Shut up, Dave! I'm trying to have a sincere conversation here!"

_"Dude, do you even know what time it is? It's tomorrow! Now go back to bed where you belong!"_

"Ooh, I never thought I'd see the day David makes a sex joke!"

_"Whaaat? That wasn't a-"_

I heard a whooshing of an object and David's voice was instantly ceased.

"So, Kurt, onto business. I haven't seen you in a while. When will you visit?" Wes asked and I could just hear the hopefulness in his voice.

I hated disappointing guys like him. They were too nice, but I just couldn't handle seeing them right now, not after... well, what happened.

"I'm sorry, Wes. I'm very busy at the moment, y'know, with school and everything. But I promise I'd visit when I can." I replied.

"Oh. Okay." There goes the disappointment. "Listen, don't think I don't notice how you and Blaine have been acting lately."

I felt like I've been caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

"But I really hope that this won't affect our friendship. I may have been friends with Blaine first, but you're much better company than that snarky hobbit," Wes continued.

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Nothing's going on between Blaine and I. Absolutely nothing." Yet another lie, but oh well.

"Yep. Absolutely," Wes said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just get back to your lovey-dovey looks already before I go ahead and fix this for you."

"There's nothing to fix, Wes, I assure you that."

"God, you're hopeless."

"Yes, I've been told."

"I can tell Blaine misses you, though."

"He does?"

_"Wes, turn off that god damn phone before I-"_

And the line went dead.

And for the first time in four months, I thought of Blaine and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Capitulate

**This new chapter I wrote with my all now. I'm sorry about all the errors in the past chapters (I corrected them now!) I've been in a bad mood the past few weeks and only regained energy to write decent stories once again. I promise from now on, no more half-hearted works done while being forced to get my butt off of the computer! Hopefully I'll actually get some reviews now. Story alerts make me really happy too, but I'd like to know specifically what you think of this. So... err... Review please? I had my birthday a few days ago. Can that be a birthday gift pleeeeaaasseeee?**

**Haha on with the story now. And I forgot the disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story are not mine. They are property of Fox's Glee and the making of this story is under Fan Fiction's law of Fair Use policy. I am in no way making a profit from this, and therefore am free to do with the characters as I please.**

* * *

><p><em>"When I was seventeen, my life changed forever," -A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks<em>

* * *

><p><em>Some people say that when two people are meant to be together, all the events in the universe would conspire a life-changing plan to make sure that the two people do get together. Some also believe in the term of soul mates, that to every person there meets a match written in the stars and all we have to do is to trust the heavens into meeting that someone. It takes a lot of time and a lot of struggles will come your way, but if that person really is your soulmate, you can go through fucking hell for all of it. Others think that true love is attained by mere chance, that a life long commitment to a partner is not exactly necessary, but if you happen to find one well then good for you.<em>

_It is a world full of theories out there. It's a complicated mess. Even more so when we have no leads as to what to do with our life anymore. In this huge tangle of romantic hypotheses, one does not know which to choose anymore._

_"Hey," Kurt said a little breathlessly, "I like your shirt."_

_Blaine looked down at the blue polo shirt he was wearing. He decided to tone down his outfit for the day. No bowties or suspenders or chucks in absolutely eye-catching colours. Just a plain blue polo tucked into dark skinny jeans._

_But of course, his pink sunglasses were still there._

_"Thank you. Coming from the great Kurt Hummel, that's a very big compliment," Blaine smiled at him and he felt his breath catch a little._

_Kurt noted that Blaine did, in fact, look very smart that day. The toned down outfit made it pretty easier to stare at his god-like face. _

_Kurt tried not to notice how much like Twilight that just sounded._

_Anyway, as he noticed Blaine's bright hazel eyes and charming smile, he wondered if the man before him was aware of how much effect he has on everyone. The way his curls were always gelled down, but not in a way that makes him look like a nerd (though Kurt concluded that he probably was a nerd), the way his long eyelashes spoke out against the contrast of his bright eyes and even to how well-toned his arms are. He also has a way with words, never wanting to be harsh to others unlike the other football players and always friendly. He gets along with everyone, even if he's not necessarily close friends with anyone. He was smart too. And his knowledge in Broadway musicals impressed Kurt to a level he never thought was possible._

_Okay, so maybe he was having a little bit of a crush on his new friend. But there's no harm in it, right? It's just a crush. It's not like he had a chance with the guy anyway. _

_They were standing in front of Kurt's locker when Blaine suddenly approached him with a smile. This was one of the few times you could spot Kurt and Blaine chatting in the hallway. Usually when they'd talk, they'd be within the walls of the choir room, whilst Mr Schuester gives his lecture and right before Kurt gets ready to doze off. They'd talk. They'd crack jokes. They'd make each other laugh and smile until it was clear that the two were very comfortable in each other's company._

_"So, it's a Friday," Kurt said with a smile. "I think the weekend's looking pretty good."_

_"Yeah, I guess it is. No homework due next week and no Saturday football practice. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna sleep." _

_Kurt snorted. "Duh, Blaine. It's not like you do anything else."_

_It was true. Often have they found themselves in a situation where the two would be texting and then all of a sudden, Blaine doesn't reply. It irks Kurt to find out that he'd fallen asleep. His excuse was always "I just feel so tired and all" and no matter how many times Kurt tells him not to sleep on him again, Blaine still kept going at it. _

_"But Kurt!" Blaine whined, "This is, like, the first day off I get in months! Cut me some slack."_

_Kurt eyed him suspiciously, and then sighed in defeat. He raised his hands up in surrender. "FIne. You know what? Go ahead. I bet you'd much rather go off into dreamland than talk with me anyway." And Kurt walked away, trying desperately to ignore the way his heart felt crushed._

_It was only when Kurt had some time alone that he fully reflected on the situation. He was shocked at how much Blaine had affected him. He knew he was overreacting. Lord knows that man works so hard on the weekdays and does deserve his slumbers, but he couldn't help feeling dejected everytime Blaine falls asleep in the midst of their conversation. He feels as if he doesn't hold Blaine's interest in anyway. And doesn't that hurt when you've only just realized that you have a major crush on the guy?_

_The next day, Kurt woke up to the ringtone of his phone. Groggily, he held his hand out to his side table without opening his eyes, groaning slightly. He held the phone in front of him and when he tried to open his eyes, dropped it on his face._

_That was gonna bruise._

_Rubbing his sore nose, he turned on his iPhone to check the new message. _

**_Fr: Blaine; 6:04am_**

**_Hey there. _**

_Kurt's eyes raised in utter confusion. What on earth was Blaine doing, texting at this early hour?_

_And just when he was about to come up with what silly reply his groggy brain could provide, he heard the ringtone again and a new message was sent._

**_Fr: Blaine; 6:06am_**

**_I hope you're awake. If not, text me when you get this. I want to show you something._**

_This only confused Kurt even more, but he didn't want Blaine to get the impression that he'd want to pry, especially after yesterday's incident. So instead he replied: _

**_To: Blaine; 6:06am_**

**_I'm not talking to you. Get back to your sleeping schedule._**

_And he tossed his phone somewhere else on the bed and went back to sleep._

_When he woke up once again, it was already around noon and his phone had no new messages. Good._

_However, when he was done with his shower and his meal, curiosity got the best of him and he sent a text to Blaine once again._

**_To: Blaine; 1:47pm_**

**_What did you want to show me?_**

_Less than a minute later, he received a reply._

**_Fr: Blaine; 1:47pm_**

**_You'll have to come outside and see._**

_Kurt, in all his confusion, could not think of a reply. In a haste, he opened the door and went out to his front yard._

_There was Blaine, this time wearing a simple white T-shirt and baggy jeans, looking at him and just... standing._

_"Gah!" Kurt exclaimed._

_"Hello to you, too," Blaine said jokingly._

_"How long have you been here?" Kurt was in absolute shock, unable to take in the situation._

_"I dunno, a few hours, I think?" Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets._

_He started walking towards Blaine and Blaine could see the mix of emotions in Kurt's eyes. But when he reached Blaine, he started slapping him on the chest and shoulders like there's no tomorrow._

_"You idiot!" Slap. "What-" Slap. "-the hell-" Slap. "-were you thinking?" Slap. _

_"Ouch!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to pry Kurt's hands off of him. "Aw! Stop that! Aw!" He grabbed hold of Kurt's wrist and the latter struggled against it, but Blaine kept a firm hold and he eventually resigned. Blaine kept talking, though, and didn't let go._

_"You told me to stop sleeping out on you, right? Well, here I am!" And then Blaine flashed that charming smile and Kurt knew he was defeated._

_Blaine's hold became gentler, but still firm. He rubbed his thumbs on Kurt's smooth skin and he visibly relaxed. He could've stayed in there forever, but common sense got the best of him._

_This was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for him, even if it didn't exactly seem like a big deal. Their faces were so close and the full intensity of Blaine's gaze bore into his. He felt his face heat up at the thought of what they must have looked like._

_"Blaine," he sighed. Blaine became more visibly attentive. "You can't stay here."_

_"Why? I don't raid fridges in other houses," he joked._

_"No, Blaine, it's not that."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_Kurt bit his lip, trying to think of a way to explain the situation. "Listen, just text me when you get home, okay? I promise we'll talk then."_

_"Why not right now? I'm already here. Just tell me why."_

_Blaine noticed the nervous look in Kurt's eyes but before he could react, Kurt started talking and he blushed a bit more._

_"It's not about you. It's just... It's my dad, okay?"_

_"What about your dad?"_

_Kurt felt like a volcano now, with the warmth of his face spreading down to his neck and shoulders. _

_"He, uhm... He sort of doesn't like guys coming over._

_That was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of Kurt's life, telling your pin straight crush he can't stay at his place for fear that his dad would hunt him down with a shotgun. This was exactly why he should have sworn off straight guys long ago._

_Blaine was wide-eyed at first, and then realization dawned on him._

_"Ohhh."_

_"Yeah." Kurt said. Slowly, though he didn't exactly want to, he pulled his hands from Blaine's grasp. "I'll see you on Monday."_

_Blaine smiled at him and that's when Kurt noticed that he was blushing a little bit too. For whatever reason, Kurt doesn't know._

_And then Blaine was back to his usual adorable composure. He waved at Kurt as he was walking back to his front door. At the sight of his signature charming smile, Kurt couldn't help the sort of feeling that came over him at the moment. He approached Blaine again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders._

_Kurt felt like he'd been electrocuted. He jumped and instantly let go as he felt all the blush creeping back his face again. As if he didn't embarrass himself enough already!_

_When he looked at Blaine, his eyes were wide._

_"Uhm, bye." Kurt said and ran back within the confines of his house._

* * *

><p>"So I guess that's it for the day. You are all dismissed," Mr Schuester said with a wave of his hand. All the kids in the room rose from their seats and started grabbing their stuff to leave.<p>

I was in the choir room with Mercedes. Bonded together by our common love for music (and a really good pair of Jimmy Choos), I took great pride in having her as a close friend.

"I cannot believe the assignment Mr. Schuester gave us this week," Mercedes said, "Avril Lavigne? Really?"

I laguhed. "I dunno, I think Avril's got some real spunk."

"No duh, Avril's got some real spunk!" Mercedes raised her arms in the air, "But there ain't no way I'm doing _her_ spunk! I got my own spunk, thank you very much!"

"I just couldn't imagine any of us doing an Avril song, I mean individually of course. Our rendition of 'Keep Holding On' was pure genius." The comment made Mercedes smile. "But then again, don't you think that's exactly what Mr. Schue was aiming for? For us to break free from our usual zone and into a foreign one so we can surprise ourselves with our capabilities?"

Mercedes thought about it for a moment. "You got a point there, White Boy. You know what? Sometimes you sound exactly like Blaine."

I felt my breath hitch. To this day, it's still a wonder to me why I'm still affected by stuff like these, why I still get these reactions whenever I hear his name being mentioned. I'd never admit that I miss him, because quite frankly I don't, but I guess it proves to show how stupid I really am when it comes to the guys I fall for.

And as if on cue, Blaine suddenly appeared from a turn in front of us. Mercedes' eyes lit up.

"Blaine!"

"Oh, hello, Mercedes," Blaine said in his usual husky voice. How long has it been since I heard that voice? A week? Two?

You know, not like I care or anything.

"We really miss you at glee club. But I totally understand the pressure Junior year gives on honor students and football players, you know? Though we'd love to have you even for just one jamming session,"

"Thank you. I'll make sure to look up on that offer." Blaine had that charming smile again.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye, Blaine! Bye, Boo!" Mercedes said. She leaned up and kissed my cheek and left.

Blaine was staring at me.

"So..." I said.

"So, how's glee?"

"Going swimmingly," I plastered on an obviously fake smile. "We're doing an assignment on Avril this week."

"Avril? Isn't that kind of lame?"

Even my fake smile fell at that comment. How dare he insult glee club, which he used to be a member of! That was amazingly stupid. How dare he insult the one thing that makes me feel like I'm at home! How dare he ruin everything for me! What happened to the nice, easygoing guy I used to know and love?

Oh yeah, I forgot. He got chucked out the window and rolled with a lawn mower together with all my hopes and dreams of ever having someone love me dearly.

"For your information, nobody asked about your opinion on anything," I said bitterly, "So unless you've magically become head of Supreme Court of justice overnight, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." And then I walked away without looking back.

Ooh, burn. Yeah, that's what you get for messing with bitchy Kurt.

Okay, so maybe I looked back just once.


End file.
